The Movies
by Lim Sun Ah
Summary: What could be more fun than going to see a good movie and eating some buttery popcorn? Well, a moviegoing experience can quickly turn topsy-turvy with Duo along...


**Disclaimer** Gundam Wing is in no way credited to me. I'm just a hopeless fan. So don't sue me for I am poor. ^^;;  
  
The Movies  
  
All: *standing in front of the marquee, deciding which movie to see*  
  
Duo: I wanna see some blood and guts!!! WAHOO!!!  
  
Trowa: Unfortunately, there are no bloody films playing.  
  
Duo: Aw, nuts. *makes a face* Well, I'm not going to see any mushy romance...  
  
Quatre: I like mushy romances. *eyes get wide*  
  
Wufei: I actually agree with Duo for once. No mushy romances...  
  
Trowa: Alright, no mushy romance tonight, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: *disappointed* Alright.  
  
Heero: Make sure whatever we see has a gun in it...  
  
Trowa: //_^;; Yes, of course.  
  
Wufei: Sword of The Dragon sounds like the only good thing playing...  
  
Heero: Just make sure it has a gun in it.  
  
Trowa: We heard you the first time, Heero.  
  
Quatre: I don't care what we see.  
  
Duo: DRAGONS!!! COOL!!! Ok, let's see Wu-man's movie!!!  
  
Trowa: *shrugs* Fine. *to ticketer* Does "Sword of The Dragon" have guns in it?  
  
Ticketer: Yes, it does.  
  
Trowa: Good, five, please.  
  
~*Inside the theater*~  
  
Duo: YAY! They have those chairs that lean back!!! Hey, guys, let's sit in the back!!! *runs off to get his seat*  
  
The other Four: *follow*  
  
Quatre: I love coming to the movies. It's fun to see the works of a great director and the actors. You know I loved that one movie... *goes on*  
  
Heero: *sighs*  
  
~*lights dim, film starts rolling*~  
  
Wufei: Shh! Be quiet, Quatre!  
  
Quatre: *obediently shuts up*  
  
Duo: *a bit too loudly* Hey, it's just previews. Not like the film has started yet.   
  
Others in the theater: SHHH!!!  
  
Duo: *quieter* Sheesh, some people are so uptight! *rests chin on hand*  
  
Trowa: *whispers* I'm going to get some snacks. You guys want anything?  
  
Heero: I'll come with you.  
  
Duo: I want some Skittles!  
  
Quatre: Some popcorn would be nice.  
  
Wufei: Hn... I don't want anything. Now, would you guys shut up?!  
  
Heero and Trowa: *walk to concession stand*  
  
Duo: *a little too loud again* Hey, that there movie looks good! I'm gonna hafta see that one...  
  
Others in theater: SHHH!!! Shut up back there!  
  
Duo: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Quatre: *whispers* I agree, that movie looks good Duo.  
  
Heero and Trowa: *come back with snacks*   
  
Duo: Yay!!! Ammunition!!! *clears throat* I mean... I love Skittles, they taste great! ^_^  
  
~*movie starts*~  
  
Quatre: *wide eyed*  
  
Trowa: *arm on armrest with his head propped up on his hand, munching popcorn*  
  
Wufei: *sitting with his arms crossed, looking very serious, indeed*  
  
Duo: *aiming a Skittle right for someone's head*  
  
Heero: *sipping a drink*  
  
~*about 10 minutes into the movie...*~  
  
Woman: OW! Something hit me!  
  
Duo: *stiles laughter* *aims another Skittle at the woman*  
  
Woman: *turns around as a Skittle bounces out of her hair just in time to see Duo with a mini slingshot made from a rubberband* *frowns* *walks up to Duo* You stop it or I'll get you thrown out!  
  
Other people in theater: SHHH!!!  
  
Duo: Hey, sorry lady. It was an accident. *tries to keep a straight face*  
  
Woman: *walks back to her seat, irritated*  
  
Duo: *bursts out laughing* (Ironically, the movie is at a sad part... -_-;;)  
  
Wufei: *getting teary eyed*  
  
Quatre: *whispers* Are you crying, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: *looks appalled* NO! There's something in my eye...  
  
~*Scene is a woman dying in her love's arms. She was shot by somebody for some reason or another. She was a great woman, very powerful and strong. An influential person in the movie.*~  
  
Quatre: Riiight... ¬.¬  
  
Heero: Hey, that guy has a nice gun...  
  
Trowa: *fallen sleep* *snore*  
  
Duo: *aims another Skittle...*  
  
(Same) Woman: OUCH! *scurries out of the theater*  
  
Usher: *approaches Duo* Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
Duo: Hey, man, what are you talking about?  
  
Usher: This woman has been complaining that you have been ruining her movie-going experience.  
  
Duo: No, it wasn't me...  
  
Woman: Don't deny it! I saw you! *grabs Duo's bag of Skittles* And look! He's eating Skittles!!! That's what I had thrown at me!  
  
Usher: Sir...  
  
Duo: *doesn't budge*  
  
Usher: *grabs Duo by the arm*   
  
Duo: Hey! It wasn't me! Honest! The bag spilled. Some of 'em must've popped in the air or something...  
  
Usher: *not convinced; continues to escort Duo out of the theater*  
  
~*Woman can be heard complaining about a refund. The usher says something about reimbursement.*~  
  
Heero: Hn... serves Duo right.  
  
Quatre: *shakes head*  
  
Wufei: *scornful* Duo ruins everything.  
  
Trowa: *snore*  
  
Duo: *sitting in lobby, being watched like a small child by an employee* *sigh*  
  
~*end of movie*~  
  
Quatre: *applauds* That was wonderful! Didn't you guys think so? *pokes Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *surprised* What? Oh, I missed it... *shrugs*  
  
Heero: It was ok. I liked that gun. I'm going to have to order one...  
  
Wufei: It was decent. (In reality, Wufei loved it. ^_~) I don't think that woman should have died. She was important in the lives of others; people needed her.  
  
Trowa: *lifts brow* Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Wufei said something about a WOMAN not dying?  
  
Quatre: *nods* I believe so.  
  
Wufei: *defensively* ... Her being a woman has nothing to do with it! It's besides the point!  
  
Quatre: *nods* Yes, of course.  
  
Trowa: Heh.  
  
Five minus Duo: *walk into lobby to find Duo sitting on a bench looking very bored*  
  
Duo: *sees guys come out* HEY! 'Bout time! How was the movie? Good?  
  
Quatre: Excellent! I think Wufei enjoyed it too...  
  
Wufei: I didn't say it was a masterpiece! It was decent.  
  
Trowa: I fell asleep.  
  
Heero: I liked that guy's gun...  
  
Duo: Well, next time I promise I won't get thrown out. *grins*  
  
Trowa: There won't be a next time.  
  
Duo: Hey! Trowa, whaddya mean?!   
  
All: *walk out of theater with Duo pleading and complaining*   
  
The End...? 


End file.
